Life Lessons
by Mini Marianne
Summary: A timid girl gets sent to the Pokemon World while it faces many natural disasters. There she is befriended by Pikachu. And during this journey to return home and regain her human memories, she will learn valuable lessons to use back home, if she gets back


Yeah, another story I started. This one is a little more free-hand, inspired by the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon manga with Ginji. And two different Pokemon are used.

I do not own Pokemon. Never have, and doubtful I ever will. I own me, though.

Chapter 1: A Wish To Be Fulfilled

Chelsey sighed, trudging towards home, backpack hanging over one shoulder. She was tense, looking back and forth timidly. How she despised school. Bullies around every corner, hardly any friends. She sighed.

Something suddenly struck the back of her head. It was small and hardly noticeable, but she felt it, and glanced behind. Ah... One of the bullies now. What did he want? She turned back around and continued on, ignoring him. Something else hit her. She frowned.

"If you're not going to speak, leave me alone." she called back to him.

"If you're not going to speak, leave me alone." the boy mocked.

Chelsey quickened her pace timidly. She just wanted to leave.

"Chicken!"

"_Better to be a smart chicken than a dumb cluck._" Chelsey thought to herself as she continued on.

Once outside the school grounds, she resumed her dejected trudge. It allowed her to think about things. What she wanted to change.

"I want to become braver... but..."

The thought never finished. Other than the fact that she was afraid, she couldn't think of a good enough excuse to not face up to the bullies. She wasn't fast on her feet, in both the literal and figurtive sense, which left her open to attack by these bullies. And she never fought, unless one counted the time she pulled another girl's hair when she was little. Quite frankly, she didn't know how, and boys didn't usually have long hair that she could pull.

"What else...? I want to make more friends..."

So shy was she, that most of the time, she just kept to herself.

Finally, her house came into view. Thank goodness it was the weekend. She'd have two and a half 'free-from-bullies' days. She could hide in the house, not to mention her room, all day. No one could bother her... Except family...

She unlocked the door and wandered inside. In an instant, she went to her room, dumping off her backpack. The room was small, with a bed, TV, video game systems, dresser and desk. A computer sat on the desk, and that's where she went now, turning it on and waiting for it to load. There was also a closet, and a pile of stuffed animals in one corner. A few pictures and posters decorated the walls.

Finally, the computer loaded up, and she began to type. Nothing new: no new e-mails, no updates on the websites she visited, just like yesterday... She sighed and leaned back. Boredom could kill... Shutting off the computer, just as dejected as earlier, she trudged to the bed and flopped onto it. She was never even aware that she had fallen asleep...

_Vboom!_

Chelsey was startled when the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!"

Chelsey froze, dropping to her stomach and lying very still. She was too scared to move.

"Hang on!" another voice called.

Chelsey was too frightened to even look and see who was coming. The quake slowed, and finally stopped.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Chelsey answered, standing up and turning around. What she saw shocked her to no end, and that is meant in figurtive sense.

Standing behind her was a Pikachu. It smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

Chelsey's mouth dropped open. The Pikachu looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

Chelsey continued to stare.

"That Pikachu just spoke to me... I must be seeing and hearing things... Yeah, that's it, I'm hallucinating."

She blinked, but the Pikachu was still there, looking confused. Chelsey looked down, noticing the blue paws she had. Opening her mouth, she spit out a little water. Turning, she looked back and found a tail, which she wagged... Then...

"OMG!"

"Omg? What's that mean?" the Pikachu asked, confused even further. "You're really strange."

Chelsey turned , looking at the little electric Pokemon. Although now, it wasn't so little anymore. She sat down, which also felt very strange. She was so stunned.

"I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" the Pikachu asked.

"Chelsey."

"Chelsey? Your name is just as strange as you are... Anyway, I'm Pikachu."

"For a human, it's pretty common." she answered, knowing this from school experiance.

"Human?" Pikachu laughed, and it made the the timid girl shiver.

"Seeing as I look like a Mudkip, I can see why you don't believe me... Where are we, by the way?"

"Tiny Woods." Pikachu answered.

"Tiny... Woods?"

"Yup. I was training out here when the earthquake hit, and I heard you calling."

"Well, thanks again for your help..."

She turned again, trying to take a step, but she slipped and fell.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pikachu asked, helping her back up.

She nodded.

"_I'm just not use to walking on four feet instead of two..._"

She looked down at her feet. She shut her eyes a moment.

"_Okay... Lift one foot, set it down in front, and lift the other. It's just like walking as a human, but you have an extra pair of legs..._"

She took a few steps, testing her ability to walk. Walking was now okay. The next step was running, and who knew how long it would take her to master it. The Pikachu was watching her toddle around like a new born. Upon catching this, she blushed and immediately sought to change the subject. The subject would change alright, but not by her hands... er, paws.

"Help!"

She and Pikachu turned.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked, concerned.

"No idea. But is sounds like someone's in trouble." Chelsey answered, bracing herself to run towards the voice.

"Well, come on! Let's go!"

Pikachu started to run. Chelsey watched the way it ran on four feet, then tried to mimic. Though her coordination was not even close to prefect, she managed to stay on her feet as she ran along. She soon spotted Pikachu standing at the edge of a hole.

"Whoever was calling for help is down there!" the electric Pokemon called.

Chelsey tried to stop, but her feet quickly jerked themselves out from under her and she fell, sliding across the rocky ground.

"Look out!"

Too late. The Mudkip slammed into Pikachu, sending them both spiraling down into darkness...

To be continued...

Yay, another story started... Please enjoy.

Mini-Marianne


End file.
